In recent years, kegs filled with a beverage, such as beer, generally known as party kegs, have become more and more popular.
Such party kegs mostly have a capacity of 5 liters, 10 liters or one gallon and are normally provided with an integrated tapping system, for example a drawout tapping cock.
Such party kegs are normally supplied to the trade on pallets or in carton boxes. A carrying device is not needed in that case.
On the final consumer end, an acceptable carrying device by which one or two party kegs can be easily transported, is not available up to now.